Drain fittings and hubs are used to allow condensation to exit an enclosure. Condensation can easily be introduced in certain enclosures (e.g., conduit, junction box) that are not air-tight and/or water tight. Even when an enclosure is air-tight and/or water tight, condensation can still enter the enclosure through one or more carriers, such as conductors that traverse an aperture in an enclosure. For example, condensation can build in a conduit, resulting water can trickle along a conductor in the conduit, and the water is introduced into a junction box at the point where the conductor enters the junction box.
When electrical components (e.g., electrical wiring) are present inside the enclosure, removing the condensation can become very important. If condensation is not removed from such an enclosure, then corrosion and other problems can arise. The effect of such problems can include ground faults, short circuits, explosions, and other similar results that can affect equipment, infrastructure, and personnel.
At times, an enclosure must meet certain standards based on one or more of a number of factors, including the contents of the enclosure and the location where the enclosure is positioned. When an enclosure includes a drain fitting or hub, the drain fitting or hub cannot cause the enclosure to fail to meet the required standards for the enclosure.